Recently, with the development of autonomous traveling technology and automatic control technology, functions of a traveling device and, more particularly, a robot, have been increased.
Each technology will now be described. Autonomous traveling technology refers to technology for enabling a machine to autonomously move to avoid an obstacle. According to autonomous traveling technology, a robot autonomously recognizes a position thereof through a sensor and moves to avoid an obstacle.
Automatic control technology refers to technology for enabling a machine to feed values measured by examining the state of the machine back to a control device to automatically control operation of the machine. Accordingly, the machine can be controlled without human manipulation and can be automatically controlled to be positioned within a target range, that is, to reach a target point.
With the development and combination of the above-described technologies, an intelligent robot can be implemented and a variety of information and services can be provided through the intelligent robot.
The robot is generally applicable to industrial fields, medical fields, space-related fields and ocean-related fields. For example, a robot may perform repeated operation in machining processes such as automobile production. That is, when a person inputs an operation to be performed, industrial robots repeat the received operation.
In addition, technology for mounting a camera in a robot was conventionally implemented. A robot may recognize a position thereof or an obstacle using a camera. In addition, a captured image can be displayed on a display unit.